The Fledgling
by Reilly Sparcs-Malfoy
Summary: There is a prophesy concerning the 2 greatest enemies of the Silver bloodline: Risika and Aubrey....it claims that one of Risika's fledgeling's will unite with Aubrey's son.....not what youd expect! read and find out! (& sry if its bad!)
1. The Beginning

Fledgling  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters because I did not create them. All of this material belongs to its true creator, which is not me. The only characters in this story that I own are Tryz (well, Tryzsallith) and Houle (aka Houlemor).  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a prophesy about the vampires of the Silver bloodline. It said that a fledgling of the most powerful of that line would create a union with the son of most powerful's greatest enemy. This seemed highly unlikely to Risika, even though it was Jager who told it to her. Jager, the third most powerful vampire on earth, was quite reliable though. However, Risika still had her doubts. She was the most powerful of the Silver bloodline, and the fourth most powerful on earth. It seemed impossible to her that any fledgling of hers could unite with Aubrey's son.  
  
Risika frowned at the shattered mirrors of Las Noches as she thought about the day when Jager had informed her of this. It was true, Aubrey did have a son. He was 18, and named Houlemor (called Houle for short). Remembering him, Risika allowed herself to let out a short laugh. Aubrey now had two weaknesses. Houle was one; the other was Jessica, Aubrey's wife and Houle's mother.  
  
Jessica was the writer that had exposed New Mayhem to the witches because of her stories. Aubrey was supposed to have killed her; however, he had actually fallen in love. That was the last thing Risika had expected. Aubrey was the most unemotional vampire she knew. Love was something completely unexpected from him. Even when Jager bet her that he wouldn't kill the writer, Risika couldn't believe it. But, now there was proof.  
  
At any rate, Aubrey having weaknesses didn't matter anymore. Ever since she drank his blood, he was no longer a threat to her. Now, she had to think about the prophesy.  
  
  
  
Several minutes later, the sudden appearance of a new aura interrupted her thoughts. Looking up, Risika noticed that Moira had entered. Moira, one of Fala's fledglings, was obviously agitated. She came up to the bar and sat down next to her.  
  
"Tough night, Moira?" she asked.  
  
"Some damn human….I was trying to feed, and she fought me. It was weird, because I couldn't get a hold of her mind to knock her out," Moira grumbled. At this, Risika felt a bubble rise in her stomach.  
  
A flash of a vision came into her mind. It was of a girl, about 18 years old, lying almost dead on the ground. Risika knew without a doubt that this was the girl in the prophesy, the one that was to unite her with Aubrey.  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to accept it. To her, it was still almost impossible that Aubrey would ever be connected to her.  
  
"What did you do to the girl, anyway?" Risika questioned slowly, wanting to know more before going to investigate it herself.  
  
"Ah, I fought with her. It was so….strange, because I couldn't hurt her with my mind. I had to fight with my body only, like a damn human. Anyways, I managed to feed, and took almost all of her blood. She'll be dead in a few minutes," Moira said, stopping to take a sip from a bottle on the table.  
  
Risika sighed. She looked once around the room, and vanished from the nightclub.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes. My breaths are coming slower now, and they are much more painful. The fight with the girl has taken a lot out of me……blood, as well as energy. She must have been a vampire, because she bit my neck and drank my blood. Even in my current state, I can tell that I don't have much blood left. Well, I definitely don't have any energy, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore.  
  
I can feel death coming over me, like a shadow. It doesn't bother me all that much, because my life hasn't been all that great. I have always felt that as a human, I was weak, and useless to the world, to myself, and unwanted.  
  
An agonizing sigh forces its way out of me. I open my eyes again, thinking that this will be my last glimpse of the world. Something dark comes into my line of view. It is a person.  
  
As it comes closer, I realize that the person is a she. She appears to be around my age, maybe younger. Her golden hair is streaked with black, like a tiger's, and oddly gold eyes stare obviously at me from a paper-pale face. She is dressed in all black.  
  
"You ask for no help, human child," she says to me.  
  
"Yes," I whisper hoarsely. My life is drifting away, and I can speak no more than that. I am confused by this girl. She calls me human child, as if she is not one herself. Is she? And, why isn't she surprised at my current state? Does she regularly walk through the woods at night and find mangled people?  
  
She shakes her head as she looks me over. "Moira sure did a number on you," she mutters, half to me, half to herself. Then, looking me straight in the eye, she declares, "I can give you something that will give you another life."  
  
I don't reply. I can't reply. What would there be to say? And besides, I don't have enough energy for more than a word or two, three at most.  
  
She continues, "I'm guessing you know that there are vampires, then." I think to myself, of course I do, regular people don't just come up to you and suck your blood. The girl snickers. "I can read your thoughts, Jane. You don't need to speak. I can tell it is a strain for you." She pauses, then begins again. "I can make you a vampire. You, as a human, would die, but you would reawaken with a new life as a vampire. This is your choice, so decide, and quickly. You know there isn't much time left."  
  
I lay quietly, taking this all in. To end my horrible human life, and become a vampire. I had had dreams of vampires recently, as odd as it was. I don't know why it took this long to remember that. In fact, as I looked at the girl, I remembered her too.  
  
She was in all of my dreams, always there. Her name was Risika. As the name comes into my thoughts, she smiles, displaying long canine fangs. "So you know me," she purrs. "Jager had said you might." I don't know exactly who this Jager is, but I guess he's another vampire.  
  
"Well, you must decide now. Will you simply die, never to see this world again, or will you become my fledgling?" Risika inquires. Fledgling…..I have heard this term in my dreams. It is what vampires call those whom they change.  
  
I summon the last of my strength and whisper, "Yes….I'll be…..vampire." I feel that I haven't had enough of life yet, and the bit I have had was too horrible to count. From my dreams, I know that being a vampire is right for me. Closing my eyes once more and exhaling for the last time, I black out.  
  
  
  
Later, I don't know how much, I feel someone opening my lips and forcing a cool, think liquid through them. It is sweet and strong, and I gulp at it. Second later, I realize that it is blood, but that doesn't stop me. I know, from my dreams (which I am remembering more and more of) that I must drink vampire's blood in order to become one. I hear Risika's voice say, "Rest now, child. When you wake, you will be the human Jane Campbell no longer."  
  
I obey and fall asleep instantly. In this sleep, I have no dreams. However, an understanding comes into my mind. It is the understanding that I, as a human, am dead, and a new me has come to life. I am now a vampire.  
  
  
  
Much later, though again I cannot tell how much, I awaken. I cannot fully remember what has happened, only that I am no longer what I was. I hear a voice that is nicely familiar, yet still strange to my newly woken ears.  
  
"Welcome to my world, Tryzsallith."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, I know, it isn't all that great, but its my first ITFOTN fanfic, so don't be too hard on me!!! Ok, you read it, now review it please!!!!! If enough people like it, I'll write another chapter ASAP!!!! Also, if you want, you can email me at unicorn726@admin.balita.org but make sure that you make the subject "fanfic" (or at least include that in it). Thanks!!!! (Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!)  
  
  
  
~Torq 


	2. Learning to Fly

Fledgling  
  
Chapter 2: Learning to Fly  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters because I did not create them. All of this material belongs to its true creator, which is not me. The only characters in this story that I own are Tryz (well, Tryzsallith) and Houle (aka Houlemor).  
  
"Who am I? And...what am I?" I ask, opening my eyes. It is dark, but I can still see as if it is light.  
  
"You are my fledgling. You are a vampire. You are Tryzsallith," answers the voice. I look up and see that the voice belongs to a girl that I have seen before. Her name comes to me, as it had before. She is Risika. I am her fledgling. She is the dark mother that has made me what I am now, a vampire. I think for a moment. My thoughts are muzzy, clouded by curiosity. I cannot remember what has happened, only what I am, and that I was not always this.  
  
"No, you weren't. You were once a human," says Risika. She can read my mind, as all vampires can.  
  
I become confused as information simply appears in my mind. Then I realize that Risika is feeding it to me, like a mother would a child.  
  
Risika tells my brain all there is to know about her world, the world that is now mine. For hours, we sit in silence, with her informing me and me taking it all in.  
  
Soon, I grow weary. Risika notices, of course. "Tryz, you must learn to block your thoughts. You must make a shield around yourself, hiding your aura and thoughts, and protecting yourself."  
  
I try to do this. I visualize a defensive shield that protects me mentally as well as physically. Risika nods at me. "Very good. I couldn't do that when I was a new vampire, but then again, my dark mother never told me anything about my new life." She pauses. "You need to feed."  
  
"No," I say, realizing what she means. "I can't kill another human."  
  
"What do you mean, another human? You no longer are one, child. They are prey, and it is your right to feed off them. After all, when you were human, you ate the flesh of animals, right?" Risika reprimands me.  
  
"No, actually. I was a vegetarian," I whisper. I think that this may annoy her somewhat, but I feel that I must tell her. Even though I dislike my old species because of the way I had been treated, I still feel compassion for them, as I had for animals.  
  
Risika gives me a long look. "If you don't get blood, then you will die. That cannot happen."  
  
I search my mind for a piece of information that may help me. After a minute, I remember that she had told me about vampire nightclubs. They catered to our kind, and it was all free. I could go there whenever I needed blood, and not worry.  
  
I tell my plan to Risika. She sighs. "I suppose that could work." She pauses to smile. "If only I had thought of that so long ago. I would have done the same thing. Well, let's go. You need to get blood."  
  
I live like this for a few months, taking my main meals at vampiric nightclubs (only feeding off humans when I feel they are a threat to me), and staying with Risika.  
  
I know that this isn't a normal thing. Most blood mothers simply let their fledglings figure out the world for themselves, like Ather did to her. For some reason, Risika takes care of me, helping me and guiding me. She introduces me to other vampires, and tells me what I need to know.  
  
Among the vampires I haven't met are Moira (the one who fed off me), Aubrey (Risika's greatest enemy), Jessica (Aubrey's wife), and Houle (their son). Risika tells me that it isn't time for me to meet Aubrey and his family, even though they will be important people in my life. Jager (one of my new acquaintances) tells me that you should never meet the vampire who has tried to kill you. That means that I shouldn't meet Moira. This doesn't bother me.  
  
After a year, not much has changed. I still look 18, because Risika says that a vampire's looks are frozen at the time of his/her change. Or, in the case of an offspring, he/she is frozen at the age that his/her parents were changed.  
  
Risika and I are bonded now not only by friendship, but by exchange of blood. We had given each other a small vile of our blood, and drank it. This is an ancient custom used to signify loyalty. Now, we have full access to each other's thoughts and powers.  
  
By now, I have remembered my past. (Risika had not told it to me because she didn't know it herself.) I almost wish that it was kept forgotten, for it is a horrible one.  
  
In my human life, I was an outcast. I was the subject of many pranks, jokes, and put downs. I had never had a true friend in all of my human life. I had always felt different. Even to my family, for they too tried to keep their distance from me. I tell Risika about this, and she replies to me that this is because I was always meant to be a vampire. When one is destined to be a dark creature, there is that feeling in one's aura. She tells me further that Jessica's human life was like mine.  
  
  
  
I enter Las Noches, putting up my mental shield as I had been taught to a year ago. Quietly, I slip to my usually spot at the bar. I order my usual drink, and look around while I wait. I notice a male vampire around my age sitting a few seats away. I watch him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
He has black hair and black eyes. His skin is pale, as is mine. He is the perfect picture of a vampire. I smile at myself, for I realize that I feel something for him. I shouldn't, because as Risika has taught me, emotions make you weak.  
  
Still, it is more curiosity than like that causes me to keep watching him. I notice bit by bit that he is watching me too. Pretending to ignore this, I casually sip my drink and look at the shattered mirrors that cover the walls. Even if they were not broken, I know that my reflection in them wouldn't be clear.  
  
The boy comes over to me, and sits down next to me. I smile at him, and he says, "Hey. I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?"  
  
"Tryzsallith, but call me Tryz," I reply. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm Houlemor, and you can call me Houle," he says to me.  
  
The name registers in my mind like a large red flag. I let out a quick, quiet gasp and disappear without another word.  
  
I reappear in mine and Risika's home. I had met Aubrey's son, and I shouldn't have. This was one thing that Risika didn't have to tell me. Shivering, I walk to the living room to talk to Risika.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*this was a REALLY BAD chapter, I'm so sorry! It came out so much worse than I thought, SO SORRY! But, regardless of that, you read it, so review it please!!!!! If enough people like it (which I doubt), I'll write another chapter ASAP!!!! Also, if you want, you can email me at unicorn726@admin.balita.org but make sure that you make the subject "fanfic" (or at least include that in it). Thanks!!!! (Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!)  
  
  
  
~Torq  
  
PS: For the one who asked, I just made up the name Tryzsallith, & yeah, it is pretty cool....~*^_^*~ 


	3. As it comes

Fledgling  
  
Chapter 3: As it comes, and goes…..  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters because I did not create them. All of this material belongs to its true creator, which is not me. The only characters in this story that I own are Tryz (well, Tryzsallith) and Houle (aka Houlemor).  
  
A/N: & to the very sour reviewer, if you ever do check back here, it's not at ALL what you expect, I GUARANTEE IT!!!!!!!!  
  
"Risika," I say. I open my mind to her, not being able to speak. She looks at me, her face as expressionless as usual.  
  
After a long pause, she says, "Tryz, do you know why I did what I did?" I shake my head. She breathes a weary sigh and begins again. "There was a prophesy that one of my fledglings would unite me with Aubrey through Houle. As much as I hate Aubrey, I know that we must stop fighting. I mean, its not like I'm really looking forward to it, but because of Jessica, the witches know much more about us. We must all stick together in order to stand against them. Yes, I know vampires aren't really social people, but we must function as a group in order to fight back. And when the war comes, and it most definitely will, we don't simply want to beat those damn witches; we want to expel them. I must settle my argument with Aubrey in order for us to work together, and together, Aubrey and I can pulverize the witches. In order for us to settle the argument, the prophesy must be fulfilled."  
  
I stare at Risika, openmouthed. How did I not know any of this? "Oh," I gasp in a small voice. I reinstate my mental shields and leave.  
  
I reappear in Las Noches. I don't know why, but I feel the need to go there. At the bar is a stranger, a vampire whom I have not met. She has long, curly red hair and her eyes are shown as bright lavender. She sends me a glare, which I return.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me, child," she hisses at me.  
  
"I didn't say a word," I say slowly, wondering what I had done. "Who are you?"  
  
She gives me a superior smile. "My name is Malady, and you must by Risika's newest fledgling." I nod, then glower at the look of conceit on her face.  
  
"What kind of a name is Malady? Isn't that a word for injury?" I ask, not impressed.  
  
"You are still such a human," she sneers at me.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'M not the fool here," I retort.  
  
"Insolent child, you shall pay for your ridiculous insults!" she says in a dangerous voice. I leave before anything can happen.  
  
I arrive in the woods where I was changed over a year ago. I can sense that I am not alone, so I strengthen my shield.  
  
Then a wind stirs, and Houle appears in front of me. "I know who you are," he tells me in a hard voice.  
  
"I told you my name, didn't I?" I respond. I am getting tired of these conversations where people are mad at me without me knowing why.  
  
"I know your history, Tryz. And now, I am going to avenge the wound done to my father so long ago," he whispers so quietly that I cannot hear.  
  
"What?" I ask, and lean closer.  
  
Suddenly, Houle whips out a knife and stabs me. I feel a pain like no other, a pain worse than that of my first death. I know that this blade is enchanted. "Goodbye, Fledgling," Houle leans close and whispers at me.  
  
He then begins to feed off me. I try to escape, to flee from this fate which I had avoided before. But the cut from the knife prevents this. I black out, my last thought of Risika.  
  
  
  
  
  
** Risika felt the pain twang at her heart. She felt the light go out in the back of her mind. Tryzsallith was dead.  
  
Somehow, she had not expected this. She had expected her to fall in love with Houle, not be killed by him, But she knew why. It was all her fault.  
  
Risika knew that Houle had done it to avenge Aubrey's defeat. And now, Aubrey had inadvertently hurt her again. Now, he had taken 3 things from her, the only 3 things she had ever loved.  
  
For some reason, Risika began to cry. She hadn't cried since Tora had died, and even then, not much. But now she was crying as she had when her mother died. She knew that Tryz had been more than just her fledgling, more than just the one to fulfill a prophesy. She had been her friend.  
  
Aubrey appeared. This time, he didn't bother hiding his aura. Besides, she could sense all his thoughts because of her drink of his blood. Shortly after him, Jessica came.  
  
"Risika……"he began.  
  
"Go AWAY Aubrey," Risika muttered. "You've done it again."  
  
"Risika, we're here to discuss that," Jessica said, her tones meaning business. "We know what Tryz meant to you, and………" here, she trailed off.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jessica started again. "We're sorry." Risika looked up at them, her eyes shining. Vampires NEVER said sorry. Never. It simply wasn't something they did.  
  
"Houle was getting you for what you did to me. He knows how much that….cut…….bothers me. But now, you are bound to him by blood." Aubrey added.  
  
Risika's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Jessica and Aubrey looked at each other. "Houle drank Tryz's blood, and, well, it had traces of yours in it. Now, we are bound by blood. Not much, though," explained Jessica.  
  
Risika shook her head. "This can't be," she whispered in slight horror.  
  
Houle appeared next to his parents. "Risika, I'm………..well, I…..feel that……..we should settle the family argument," he said in a slightly humiliated voice.  
  
Shocked, Risika gaped at the three. They were acting so human, it was astonishing. But she could see why. It was obvious, but she decided not to press them for details. This sort of thing was beginning to happen to all vampires, Even herself. She could feel it, the odd change. It was part of what had caused her so much compassion (such a human feeling) towards the girl once known as Jane. Taking a deep breath, she gave her reply.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, that TOTALLY sucked, didn't it? But I thought it would be SO horribly predictable if they fell in love, so…I added that twist. & now ur wondering, "why were Aubrey, Jess, & Houle acting so soft?" well, there is a reason. WHICH I may put in a future continuation (sort of) of this story. But only if enough people liked it! So, R/R!!!!! thanx!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~Tora Q. 


End file.
